Finally Woken
by Moonstar-75
Summary: Molly finds her saviour in an unexpected source....
1. Default Chapter

Title: Finally Woken

Author: Moonstar75

Email: NC-17

Content: Graphic sex scenes, mentions of attempted rape, abuse

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names you recognize and Vince McMahon owns all the wrestlers souls.

Distribution: Cristal, Megan all others please ask.

Summary: Molly is surprised to find a saviour in an unexpected co-worker.

Life has a terrible habit of kicking a person in the ass.

Or so Molly Holly thought as she finished off her fourth drink of the night as she watched her ex boyfriend and former best friend grope each other on the dancefloor of the bar they had appropriated. Gene Snitsky and Trish Stratus were doing everything in their power to make Molly's life miserable. Ever since that day, two months ago when Molly had walked into the room she shared with Trish to find her best friend and Gene in bed together, her life had been one huge mess. Her self-confidence, already low, had taken a dramatic nosedive and now she took even less interest in her appearance.

Getting the barkeep's attention, Molly gestured toward her glass, indicating she wanted another drink. A small frown marred the old bartender's face, but he did as she requested, filling her glass with yet another shot of Tequila 1800. Leaving the cute brunette to attempt to drown her sorrows even further, he made his way to the opposite end of the bar, where a large man sat, half hidden in shadow

He was still nursing the beer he'd order an hour ago when he'd first arrived at the bar. His eyes narrowed as Molly tossed back half of her drink in one shot. She'd been getting steadily drunk since a little bit before he'd ordered his beer. He knew this, because he was watching for Snitsky when he'd seen her enter the bar, shortly before his nemisis did.What in the hell did she have to mourn over? he thought as he glanced toward the dancefloor at the company whore, Trish Stratus.

Behind her was the new freak, Gene Snitsky, the man he'd grown to dislike as their storyline had progressed and now loathed with a passion after what he'd done to Molly. As far as Trish was concerned, well... she was like the town bicycle. Everyone got a ride.

Turning back to the bar, the large man looked over just in time to see Molly's black leather jacket clad back, walk out the door. Tossing some bills on the bar, he hurried after her, wanting to make sure she would be okay getting back to the hotel.

He couldn't count how many times he'd done this in the last two months: follow Molly to a bar, make sure no one gave her any "unwanted attention", follow her to the hotel, make sure she got to her room, then finally found his way to his own room for a little rest.

It seemed that tonight would be no different.

Molly hurried down the sidewalk, having opted to walk back to the hotel rather than take a cab. It was a cold, crisp night and her breath made little puffs of white clouds as she quickened her pace. She kept her head down, and walked hurriedly past two very large men.

She didn't get a good look at either of them until she felt a sudden jerk on her arm.

"Well, hey there, sugar...where you goin' such a hurry?" Molly tried to jerk her arm free but knew it was no use when she felt the hot, rancid breath of the other man at her neck. He gripped her shoulders punishingly and whirled her around.

"It isn't nice to walk by and not say anything, baby..." Molly's mouth felt dry and she suddenly wished more than anything that she'd taken a cab back to the hotel.

"P-please...I just w-wanna get..." The evil man laughed, getting upclose into Molly's face. She took note of the deep pockmarked scars on his rather wide face, his missing teeth and the inky blackness of his eyes. She knew that if she

survived whatever they did to her, she'd have to be able to identify them.

"Just wanna get what, baby? Just wanna get laid?" he laughed demonically and reached down with one had to try and fondle her through the thickness of her coat. Instinct took over as Molly's knee jerked in an attempt to knee him in the crotch. He barely missed the blow and immediately delivered a swift punch to her head, dazing her momentarily.

With a snarl, he dragged her toward the ally, his accomplice chuckled maniacally as he followed. "So, you like to play rough, eh baby? Well, that's alright. I like a woman with a little spunk..." He crushed his lips to hers , the smell , feel and taste of him making her want to retch. She swung out with a hard right hook and connected firmly with the side of his head.

"God damnit!" he shrieked, gripping the side of his head. With a closed fist he knocked Molly to the ground. "Alright , you little bitch, let's see how you like it now..." his words suddenly faded as she heard an angry growl come from some distance away. She tried to force her eyes open but could only listen as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh met her ears, along with the occasional curse.

She finally wretched her eyes open to see someone she never thought she'd see come to her rescue, towering over her with a look of concern in his different colored eyes. As unconsciousness slipped over her and her vision faded to black around the edges, she heard herself whisper the name of her hero.

"Kane?..."


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke to a dull throbbing behind her eyes and a cool dampness on her head. Gingerly, Molly opened one eye, glancing around the darkend room.Both eyes open, now that she knew no light would increase the pressure in her head, Molly looked around. She was lying on the biggest bed she'd ever seen, and upon further inspection, she realized that ALL of the furniture in this room seemed to have been designed for someone much larger than her own five foot four inch frame.

Amazed, Molly slowly took in the furnishings of a room NOT her own. Plush carpet reached from cream colored wall to cream colored wall, stopping abruptly at the door to the room. Curtains of heavy brocaded cloth in a gorgeous burgundy graced the two large windows, blocking out any light that may try to intrude. The only source of light in the room came from an elegant victorian lamp that was further dimmed by the burgundy cloth that had been placed over it.

Sitting up slowly she swung her legs off of the bed, testing the strength of her limbs, only to have them buckle instantly beneath her. With a dejected sigh, Molly pulled herself back onto the bed. She wasn't quite sure where she was or how she'd gotten there. She concentrated, trying to remember what had happened. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration, she closed her eyes and slowly took a calming breath.

"You've been asleep for almost 24 hours."

The deep voice startled Molly into searching for it's owner. In a wing backed chair half hidden in shadows, Molly saw a large figure slowly rise to step into the light. A small gasp of concern left her lips upon discovering that her saviour was none other than the monster known as Kane. A snug black t-shirt was stretched across his massive chest, tucked into a pair of worn bluejeans. A deep chuckle left his lips as he strode to the bed, to tower over Molly.

"Surprised Molly?"

She nodded, her tongue too thick to speak. She'd never really spoken to Kane. One of the very first things that her cousins had warned her about when she'd joined the fed was this silent monster. Personally she'd always been curious about him and what went on in his mind. Molly searched his gaze with her own, navy blue meeting the mismatched orbs of blue and brown. Kane tilted his head in a manner that reminded her of the times he had still worn a mask."What happened?"

Kane sat down lightly on the bed, careful to give Molly room. She wasn't completely coherent yet or she wouldn't have been as calm and relaxed about him being that close to her on the bed. He knew that she was unaware of the fact that she'd been under his constant supervision and watchful eye ever since he'd carried her back to his plush hotel room the night before. His gaze roamed over her pixie-like face, as it had done so often these last hours. "What do you remember?"

A small frown marred the otherwise flawless face of the young woman as she gave a little huff of impatience. "I don't remember anything, that's why I asked YOU!" Kane arched an eyebrow at the tone of her voice but said nothing about it.

"You were attacked by two thugs." He searched her eyes, looking for any glimmer of rememberance. "They had you more or less knocked out when I got to you." Molly reached out, allowing her hand to rest lightly on Kane's arm. She didn't miss the surprise that flashed briefly in his eyes, but opted not to mention it.

"And you saved me?" A light flush stained the large man's face, but he didn't look away.

"I suppose you could call it that, yes." Instinctively, Molly leaned over and reached up, brushing a light kiss across the big man's cheek. She felt his jaw clench and pulled back in surprise to see the hungry expression in Kane's eyes. Almost involuntarily, he reached up, placing a large hand against the skin she'd just kissed.

"Thank you." she whispered quietly. Kane's gaze wandered over her face, seeming to memorize every detail. When his eyes returned to hers, he asked gently, "Why did you do that?"

Molly frowned at the softly spoken question. She wasn't really sure WHY she had done it. Instinct had told her, immediately upon seeing him tonight, that he was nothing of a threat to her or her well-being. She'd been safely tucked away and no worse for the wear, hadn't she? She shrugged.

"Because I wanted to."

Kane continued to stare at her another minute before nodding. He stood and looked down at the tiny diva. "I'm going to order some room service. Would you like anything?" Molly shook her head, her stomach immediately betraying her by rumbling loudly. She blushed.

"That's alright. You've done more than enough for me." Kane walked to the doorway and turned, a curious gaze on his oddly attractive face.

"I've done what I had to do." Before Molly could give voice to the question on the tip of her tongue, he turned and started out the door. "I'll order you a steak and salad. You need to eat." And shutting the door behind him, he was gone.

Molly rose slowly this time allowing her legs to become accustomed to her weight once again. To say she had been shocked by the recent turns of events would've been an understatement. Kane was the absolute LAST person she had expected to see when she'd come to this evening.

Taking a tenative step forward, she was relieved to find that she could support herself. She made her way to the adjoining bathroom, taking in the elegance and sophistication of the room around her. She flipped on the lights, wincing slightly at the flourescent glare. Seeing herself in the mirror was something of a shock. Her normally tame hair stood out wildly around her head, making her eyes seem like they dominated her face. An ugly purple bruise covered almost the entire right side of her face and reaching up she gently probed the injured area. Satisfied that there didn't seem to be anything broken, she took care of relieving herself and slowly walked to the sink to wash her hands. She looked down at the stinging sensation caused by the soap she'd applied and was startled to see the knuckles on her right hand scraped and bruised. _I must've gotten in at least one good shot_, she thought to herself, carefully drying her hands on the plush towel hanging by the sink.

Stepping back out into the room, she looked around. It was something of a shock to think that this was Kane's hotel room. She'd always just assumed that he was a bit on the rough side...and would probably stay at the cheapest hotel he could find, much like the rest of the wrestling roster. His choice of accomodations gave a new aspect to the Big Red Machine -- a completely different side.

Molly was still considering this when the door opened to reveal Kane carrying a large silver platter, complete with two covered dishes and two bottles of water. He strode gracefully across the room to set the tray on the large table in front of the window. Turning, he smiled almost sheepishly at Molly.

"Dinner is served, Miss Holly."


End file.
